dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Xeno Janemba
is an incarnation of Janemba from a world separate to the main timeline. Appearance Xeno Janemba's identical to his main counterpart's. In his empowered state, Janemba takes on a bulkier state with horns emerging from his shoulders as well as having the horns upon his head curve forward, a third poking out the back of his skull. His coloration darkens, and the white bracers/leg pieces go from cream white to a black in coloration. His sword is also different from that of his main counterparts, being larger and black in colour, as well as changing shape. The sword gains indents on the side of the blade near the tip, creating an arrow shape, and the hilt becomes red and has four hiltguard spikes, as well as two glowing orange areas on each side. Personality Xeno Janemba's personality is identical to his main counterpart's. Biography Dragon Ball Heroes Dark Empire Saga In Age 774, Super Janemba merges with a Dark Dragon Ball and is located by Demon Gods Shroom and Towa. Shroom asks if Janemba is the one who defeated Dabura, but Towa states he is not. Shroom sends a Death God Soldier to fight Xeno Janemba, but then cleaves the soldier in half during the battle in order to land a blow on Janemba. After being damaged, the evil energy from the Dark Dragon Ball allows Super Janemba to further transform into Evil Demon Janemba. Shroom engages Janemba in battle, the two clash fairly evenly, Janemba gets the advantage by attacking through a portal, but Shroom uses the portal in order to slice up Janemba with his scythe, defeating him. Soon after Dark Demon God Buu appears and absorbs the downed Evil Demon Janemba and his Dark Dragon Ball. Dark Demon God Buu goes on to travel back to Age 762, but ends up being destroyed by Salsa's Tricky Tornado, also destroying Janemba. Power After being powered up by the Dark Dragon Ball, and then transforming into the Evil Demon form, Janemba is still unable to defeat Demon God Shroom. Techniques and Special Abilities *'Flight' *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' *'Enhanced Dimension Sword' *'Evil Energy Manipulation''' *'Cloning' - Xeno Janemba creates many smaller versions of his Pre-Transformation state in Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission. *'Dark Rakshasa's Claw' - Xeno Janemba's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Dark Devil's Claw' - Xeno Janemba (Evil Demon)'s super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. Forms and Transformations Fused with Dark Dragon Ball Super Janemba fuses with the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball, becoming much stronger. Evil Demon The evil energy from the Five-Star Dark Dragon Ball that had fused with Xeno Janemba allowed him to further transform from his Super state into the Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission form. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission'' Voice Actors *Japanese: Tesshō Genda Battles ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Manga *Xeno Janemba vs. Grim Reaper Soldier *Xeno Janemba vs. Shroom (Demon God) Gallery References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Demons Category:Males Category:Swordsmen Category:Mute villains Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Villains Category:DBH Characters